<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Role of Villain Is Perfect For Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239923">The Role of Villain Is Perfect For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, miu and himiko are in this but i don’t even know if they’ll have lines, pls i don’t know how to tag, would tag hurt / comfort but then i realized there is no comfort only hurt !</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One more step closer, one more step back. He was stuck against the wall. </p><p>Kokichi wasn’t understanding a single thing she was saying, was she trying to be funny? She continued. “Ouma Kokichi, you aren’t real. You are an AI created for this killing game, and you sure do make it more entertaining. The one who created you, and the mastermind of this game, is me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i thought of this au a little while ago ,, it was an accident, i was writing something short for a friend then thought ,, what if this was an actual au, so here it is now ,, first multi chapter fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third trial had ended. After everyone cried for what seemed like an eternity, they headed back to the dorms together. They managed to start a conversation.. but it ended quick. Everyone was silent, even Kokichi. </p><p>He was thinking, thinking a little too hard. Nobody questioned him though, but someone was staring. </p><p>They made it back to their dorms, one last conversation telling each other goodnight.</p><p>Kokichi didn’t participate in this though, he went straight to his room. Something was bugging him ever since the trial had started, his injury he had gotten earlier. One moment he was bleeding, hardly able to keep up with a conversation, now he perfectly fine. </p><p>Now he was staring into a mirror, looking for any trace of an injury. Nothing. Surely there’d be something.. even a small cut, but there was nothing. </p><p>“I thought you would’ve forgot about that.”</p><p>His eyes widened, and he spun around. </p><p>Tsumugi was in his room, sitting around like he invited her for a tea party or something. He scowled. “What are you- No, how did you get in here?” </p><p>She smiled. “You left the door unlocked, silly move.” He tensed up, was she about to kill him? No, There wasn’t a weapon.. what the hell was she here for. Why did she break into his room?</p><p>Then she stood up. “Want an explanation for your floorboard injury just suddenly disappearing?” The smile stuck on her face. It made Kokichi panic a bit more. </p><p>“How did you.. know I was thinking about that.” He asked. “Well, i’ll get to that in a minute.” One step closer, one step away. “Isn’t it strange how you were a bleeding mess seconds before the trial, and then..suddenly you were fine? That’s what you’re thinking right?”</p><p>Another step closer, another step away. “Well.. how do I say this? You’re an AI! So I had to make sure that injury didn’t get in the way!” She says with a cheerful voice. </p><p>Frozen. He was frozen. “What the hell are you saying?” The fear had turned into anger. Tsumugi just kept smiling. “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter anymore if I spill everything. In the real world, you died.. but you seemed like such an interesting person, so I thought.. “What if I turned him into an AI, that way this killing game could have even more interesting characters!” </p><p>One more step closer, one more step back. He was stuck against the wall. </p><p>Kokichi wasn’t understanding a single thing she was saying, was she trying to be funny? She continued. “Ouma Kokichi, you aren’t real. You are an AI created for this killing game, and you sure do make it more entertaining. The one who created you, and the mastermind of this game, is me.” </p><p>.<br/>
..<br/>
...</p><p>What. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kokichi stared at her bewilderedly, and she cackled. “It’s the truth, you along with Kiibo were created for this killing game. I know.. I know, it may sound crazy at first! But everything about the situation everyone is in is crazy enough already! So why doubt this.”</p><p>He growled. “Y-You BITCH! You do know I can tell everyone about this, right!? Then we can end this killing game you loooove so much!” He grinned, running to his door. Quickly, he was grabbed by his arm, the grip refusing to let go. </p><p>Then he turned back to Tsumugi, whose eyes were now glowing. “No you won’t.” She says, deadpan. He tried pulling away again, but her grip tightened. “Why would you tell me all of this..? It’s a joke right..right!?” Desperate. He was so desperate for her words to be a lie.</p><p>He wasn’t real? He was made for this killing game? It wasn’t true It wasn’t true. It was..n..t..</p><p>“Just cause you’re holding onto me now doesn’t mean I won’t tell them.” “How are you so sure they’d believe you? I mean.. who’d trust a liar like you.”</p><p>He winced at that. “Fuck you.”</p><p>“I didn’t say “no you won’t” and try to make a deal with you or something,” She chuckled. “I said it because if you tell anyone, i’ll kill them.”</p><p>No.</p><p>She released him and watched as he collapsed. “No. NO! You can’t.. you..” “I can! I wont hesitate either, the second you spill the beans they’re dead. And it’ll be. All. Your. Fault.” </p><p>She smiled again. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. No words, nothing popped in his head. All he felt was fear. </p><p>Tsumugi leaned towards him, and started laughing. “Ah yes! That’s exactly what I want to see! DESPAIR!” She was drooling. </p><p>There was nothing else to say, so Tsumugi turned to leave. </p><p>“Wait..”</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>“Why..did you tell me this.”</p><p>A grin stretched across her face. “You’re smart, you would probably figure this all out soon, and you’d tell everyone. So to make sure that doesn’t happen I had to do this..maybe revealing I’m the mastermind was a bit much..but the despair on your face right now is so incredible! I don’t regret any of this.”</p><p>More laughter. He hadn’t felt this afraid since the killing game had been announced. Usually he could push it all away, but his mask broke. The pieces impossible to find as more and more information was told to him, revealing the vulnerable side he thought was locked away. </p><p>One more time, she leaned towards him. “Now make sure you keep up the facade I created for you, and don’t even try to stop this game.” </p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p>He sat there, still processing everything. </p><p>“I’m. Not real..Kiibo and I were made for this killing game. That’s the only purpose we serve.” </p><p>Laughter erupted from him, then it turned into anger. He picked himself up to pace around his room. “Bullshit, BULLSHIT! We were made..”</p><p>His breath hitched. “For this game that took so many lives already!?” He wanted to scream, to cry, but that would mean he would show the despair Tsumugi craved. Instead of any of that, he kicked his whiteboard over. </p><p>The pictures scattered all over his floor. He fell to his knees, staring at them all. Tsumugi’s picture lay in front of him, taunting him. It was ripped to shreds, he hated her. </p><p>Any hatred he had for anyone here was pushed away, because now it was all targeted towards Tsumugi. There was one thing he wouldn’t listen to her about, not ending this game. </p><p>So he started planning again.</p><p>—</p><p>The morning announcement came on. </p><p>Kokichi didn’t sleep. Who would after hearing all of that?</p><p>For a little longer he stayed in his bed, then headed out to the dining hall. Everyone was there talking so cheerfully with each other. How could they, after the trial that happened? After everything he found out. Maybe it was forced. </p><p>He sat far from everyone, not wanting to join their forced conversion about..something weird. Instead, he twirled a lock of his hair around a finger and continued thinking. </p><p>What was he gonna do? Protect everyone of course..or try. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything, about how he was a fucking AI, about that disgusting smile Tsumugi had on her face when she revealed the truth.</p><p>Escaping these thoughts for a second, he noticed Miu staring at him before she quickly looked away. Then, Kiibo was walking towards him. Great.</p><p>He took a seat across from him. “Ouma-kun..are you okay? You have been quiet this entire time.” He looked concerned. </p><p>Kokichi looked at him, couldn’t stand him. He was created for this killing game, which means he was assisting Tsumugi somehow. Not like he was any different. </p><p>A smile plastered on his face. “Hey Keeboy is it just me, or are you slowly becoming more like a refrigerator that isn’t running?” </p><p>After that they argued, mostly Kokichi just finding a way to call him useless, and Kiibo proving him wrong. </p><p>“Please be serious for once! It is a bit worrying you weren’t talking until now, are you alright..” </p><p>He blinked, then looked away. “I’m fine, but it’s not like a robot,” Piece of junk Tsumugi created for this shitty situation we’re in, “Would understand human emotions.” </p><p>Kiibo sighed, finally leaving him alone. He watched him walk away and say something to Shuichi before sitting back down. </p><p>—</p><p>Everyone started to leave the dining hall, so Kokichi followed. On his way back to his room, Shuichi followed. </p><p>“Ouma-kun!”</p><p>He turned around, waiting for the detective to catch up. “Hello, my beloved detective! Why are you following me?” He grinned. Shuichi blushed slightly att he nickname, but shook his head. “Are you alright? It seemed like something was bothering you in the dining hall..” </p><p>Kokichi tilted his head to the side, it was weird having people worry about him. His grin slipped into a small, fake smile. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Shuichi nodded, even though a part of him thought that was a lie. They stood in silence for a while, Kokichi spoke. “I’m, gonna go now.” </p><p>“Right.” Shuichi glanced at him one more time, and left. Kokichi blinked, then continued back to his room. </p><p>There wasn’t time to think about Shuichi, he suspected there’d be a new motive soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah, i used the way his injury in chapter 3 was gone just like that (seriously what happened there,) to start this off cause i actually had no idea how to start this any other way !</p><p>i was gonna add a line of tsumugi saying “we already used this plot line in another game but..” then just took it out ,,</p><p>and. please, i hope i’m writing kokichi’s character good enough. i have been thinking deeply about his character for months i have to do this right !! </p><p>also i don’t know. how to use this site i’m sorry .</p><p>anyways, i have a lot to say sorry- but for this story i’m thinking 3 chapters ,, it’ll be short. i have the ending already planned out but i just need to figure out how to reach that, i already have a few ideas so i don’t think it’ll take long !! thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, the new area you can open with the card key... Is that where the real motive is?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Puhuhu, that’s a secret. Why don’t you use it if you’re so curious?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we shouldn’t. If we want to prevent another murder from happening-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yoink!” Kokichi snatched the card key from Monokuma. “I’ll take that card key then!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-But that Monokuma’s motive! What if another murder happens!?” Gonta shouts. He pauses, then grins. “I wouldn’t mind that at all y’know? Cause this is the killing game and we’re the players, plain simple. Why wouldn’t the players play the game?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito scowled. “Quit screwing around and just give it to us!” He stepped towards Kokichi, but he just stuck his tongue out. “No thaaaaanks! See yaaaa!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he took off running, soon chased by Kaito. “O-Ouma wait!” He turned his head, it was Tsumugi who called after him. She looked.. angry. That just made him run faster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito was still chasing him, annoying. “Little shit! Get back here!” He yelled. Kokichi kept turning every corner, running backwards, mostly just mess with him. He was able to shake him off after a while. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the card key. “Well this obviously opens something..wonder what shitty motive Bitchmugi has in store for today!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He already had a plan for this. He was gonna find a way to use this motive against her, maybe throw the game off. The thing is he didn’t know how he was going to do it, but he was smart. Because Tsumugi made him smart, stupid move on her part. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning again, he ran off to find where the card key would work.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After everyone separated, Tsumugi had been watching the cameras. “Damn Ouma.. Why’d he run off with the motive..” She grit her teeth. Kaito had been chasing Kokichi for a while, but gave up. Now nobody could get it back..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This could still work though.. if Kokichi was able to find the door it opens, the game would get more interesting. A little payback for him being a brat is fair. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">SHUT.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What? What? What? W..h.a...t..?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H..What..?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi found the door where the card key was useful, but when it opened.. the outside world was destroyed. The sky was red, buildings broken down, no sign of life anywhere. The air wasn’t even breathable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything.. the lives were lost for.. what they were living for.. it was all for nothing. They were stuck.. wherever the hell they were..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why..” Was this a motive. Why would she show that. Is that why Monokuma didn’t chase him, or try to punish him? Becuase Tsumugi wanted him to see this? She must’ve figured it out..he wasn’t going to stop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now he doesn’t know what to do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s.. the point.. in ending this killing game anymore..there’s no point. There’s nothing, there’s..o..nl..y.. de..sp..air..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s right. There was always despair. Every time they try to do something to end it all.. despair comes back to punch them in the face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t feel anything anymore. There was only despair, and it was telling him.. continue it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But in my case, i’m full of confidence! I’ll win this game, no matter what!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone watched as Kokichi said more and more crazy things about starting the killing game again. Was he being serious?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maki clenched her fists. “So, are you planning to become the next blackened then?” Kokichi stared at her with wide eyes. “Me..? The next blackened? Yeah, sure. If that would help me win, then i’d do it.” He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Are you serious?” Shuichi asked. “Of course I am! Games are only fun when you play them seriously, riiiight!?” He threw his hands into the air. “So c’mon guys! Let’s enjoy this game! It’s not often you get to play a killing game, y’know?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Soooo, whose gonna be the next victim!? The game can’t continue until there’s another victim! So someone, start killing already! If you doooon’t, then i’ll kill someone instead! Just like I promised, got it!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough!” Kaito shouted. Kokichi looked at Kaito who shot at him like a bullet. With no time to react, a punch slammed into his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma.. what the hell’s gotten into you? You were messed up to begin with, but this is a whole ‘nother level of weird..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said a bunch of other stuff, but Kokichi blocked him out. Instead he thought about Kaito’s words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ouma.. what the hell’s gotten into you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure anymore. He zoned back in when Miu started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—The gorgeous gal genius, will save you all!” She smirked. More talking, more ignoring. Himiko tipped her hat down to cover a part of her face. “Nyeeeh.. i’ve got a bad feeling about this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was something he could agree with. Save them all, bullshit. She was plotting a murder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After everyone ate breakfast, they returned to their rooms. Kokichi was writing on his whiteboard, thinking about everything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Ouma.. what the hell’s gotten into you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">The gorgeous gal genius, will save you all!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I’ve got a bad feeling about this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed. Miu was gonna kill him, wasn’t she. A world without the killing game he was willing to start again. He was her target, that’s why she’s been so weird around him lately. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An X was drawn over her picture. Whatever trust he had for her or was developing was gone. Now he had to figure out how she was trying to kill him. So, he shut himself in his room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey shrimp! Meet at the computer room on the 4th floor later, don’t be late!” Miu had barged in, then left just like that. He figured it out.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trial ended, they all voted correctly. Gonta... was the culprit. An Alter Ego Gonta was brought out to explain things. Another one, was he another AI. Just like him, just like Kiibo, another..no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gonta was crying. “Why!? Why did Gonta kill Iruma-san!?” Alter Ego Gonta shrunk. “Why does other Gonta know about-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our plan failed,” Because you ratted him out. “You can tell them the truth now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both explained everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At one point everyone was begging to know what the secret of the outside world was. Alter Ego Gonta refused to say anything, good. Who knows if they’d be able to handle what he and Gonta saw..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re probably all thinking I should’ve taken on the dirty work and not Gonta, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some nodded, some glared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone.. hates me.. so the role of villain is perfect for me..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">The role of villain is perfect for me..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those words echoed throughout his head. That’s right, it’s perfect for him because.. because his life is not as valuable as the others. So maybe..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Y-Yeah, I know already! It should’ve been my responsibility! But when I realized Iruma-chan was targeting me.. I thought to myself.. she must already have a way to prevent me from fighting back in the virtual world.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And in fact, you were right. She set it up so she could paralyze you with just a touch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks, you piece of shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scowled. “That’s why I had to ask Gonta! I would’ve done it myself if I could!” You’d kill someone even if you’re against murder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito was still angry, still trying to argue with him. Gonta kept stopping him. “Everyone, please... don’t blame Ouma-kun anymore..” You’re too nice for your own good, Gonta.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi was crying now. Not his fake, obnoxious tears. Genuine tears. He couldn’t hold back anymore. “Gonta.. you..!” Stop sympathizing with me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re gonna punish him, then please.. punish me too.” Execute me, not him. “I’m prepared for it! If you’re gonna execute Gonta, then I-“ Deserve to go down with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alter Ego Gonta spoke. “It’s okay, Ouma-kun. Please let Gonta sacrifice himself for everyone’s sake.” And Gonta turned to him, tears still falling from his eyes. “Just promise Gonta.. that everyone forgive each other and be friends. Okay?” Things won’t ever be that way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Alright, I promise.” I’m lying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monokuma was growing impatient. The execution would be starting, but that wasn’t fair. Gonta couldn’t leave yet, not yet, not yet, not yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Wait! I don’t want this..! Don’t go.. Gonta!” It should be me instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s give it everything we got! It’s... PUNISHMENT TIMEEEE!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached out, but Gonta was already gone, and everyone was forced to watch another horrible execution. His tears only got worse when he was impaled by whatever the hell that was. </span>
  <span class="s1">Then he was set of fire, overkill. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He, had to fix himself, he had to start this plan he had. Quickly, he rubbed away the tears, and everyone turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Ouma.. tell us now. What is the secret of the outside world.” Maki says. Tsumugi chimed in. “Yeah, I can’t accept it either, Ouma-kun! What’s the secret of the outside world!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shut up, you know. YOU KNOW ALREADY. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito joined them. “Ouma, if you really cared for Gonta, explain yourself to everyone and-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck off. “I don’t.. want to.” He muttered. Shuichi narrowed his eyes. “You what?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Now make sure you keep up the facade I created for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went on a rant saying he didn’t give a damn about Gonta, how he enjoyed the killing game, and finally became the character Tsumugi wanted him to be. An evil leader who shows no remorse and thrives of the suffering of others. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For that, he was nearly attacked, threatened, and..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re alone, Ouma-kun. And you always will be.” He knew.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was an attempt to mess with them a little longer, but that hurt more than he thought. Thanks, Saihara-chan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he left, glancing at them one more time.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his room, he was humming, and thinking about what he slipped out earlier..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">The role of villain is perfect for me.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On his whiteboard, he started writing his new plan. Still humming, he finished and then.. slammed the marker hard onto the board. The ink leaked from it, he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tossing the marker aside, he stared at Gonta and Miu’s pictures one last time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s time. I’ll end this killing game.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really hate chapter 4 cause i don’t understand anything about it ,, everything is all over the place. this chapter is so messy cause i was switching from so many things ,, and sorry i reused so many scenes from the chapter but well for the most part things go the same ;-; and if some parts get repetitive ,, head in hands </p>
<p>last chapter should have more original things in it ,, it’ll most likely be shorter than this and less messy. i’m excited to write it though !! </p>
<p>thank you for readingg !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>final chapter time ,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The earth and humans have died out ages ago. Except for the last 16 survivors of humanity. ..Well, last 7 survivors of humanity.” Kokichi finished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-That’s a lie! It’s.. definitely a lie!” Himiko cried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated that. They always ask him to tell the truth.. and when he finally does they want him to lie again. Could they just make up their minds already..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed. “I already told you I wouldn’t lie anymore. I’m tired of lying, y’know?” Examining his nails one last time, he plastered a creepy smile onto his face. It was time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I gotta confess. You know that cult I mentioned earlier? The leader.. is me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Shuichi choked out. Kokichi spread his arms out. “Which meeeans.. the mastermind who snuck Monokuma onto the Ark is..” A face scarier than any other appeared on his face. “Meeeee!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s eyes went wide, he wanted to laugh. “Ouma-kun...you’re the mastermind!?” Kiibo shouted. Everyone began to argue if his words were the truth or a lie. One person stuck out more than the others. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s impossible for Ouma-kun to be the mastermind..” Tsumugi said, voice shaky. She was good at concealing her emotions, but he could notice how angry she was. He skipped over to her. “But it’s true,” He leaned towards her. “Dearest Shirogane.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw her fist clench, satisfying. Kaito swung at him. “Get away from her man!” “That’s so mean, Momota-chan! Threatening me with a punch..” Fake tears formed in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito wasn’t having any of this. “There’s no proof, stop lying!” Damn, he’d been waiting for this moment. He pulled out a remote control and played with it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Exisals appeared, standing over Kokichi. Kaito backed away in fear. “E-Exisals!?” “What’s going on? I thought only Monokuma can control the Exisals!” Kiibo questioned. Kokichi grinned. “Well~ i’m different! Since i’m the mastermind I control everything in this school. Is that enough proof, Momota-chan?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito scowled, and Maki stepped forward. “So, you really are the mastermind?” He’s waiting for her to say <em>do you wanna die?</em> while strangling him again. Some still looked like they weren’t believing him. “Come ooon! I gave you so many hints. The message outside for example.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared back at the remote. “This is all getting boring now, how about we wrap this up. I’m the mastermind, Earth is dead.. I think you all understand that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You..” He looked at Kaito. “What? You mad? What are you gonna do?” He teased. Kaito lifted his electrohammer. “Don’t think you’ve won just because you got the Exisals on your side! Cause we got the-“ Then it powered down. “You’re kidding-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi snickered, earning a glare from Kaito. “Hey hey don’t punch me again..” He backed up. Kaito rolled up his sleeve and charged at Kokichi, ignoring everyone’s screams.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An Exisal grabbed him, making him instantly fall unconscious. “Kaito!” Shuichi called out. “..Don’t worry, he’s not dead. He is pretty reckless though!” Kokichi smiled. “Now you know not to defy me, right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You..” Here it comes. “Do you wanna die!?” Maki screamed while moving towards him. “Give Kaito back!” He shook his head. “Nope! I’ll be keeping him with me so he doesn’t try to kill me in my sleep or anything! We’re done here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed a button, and the Exisals walked off with Kaito. He followed shortly, flashing them one more smile before he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He solved the entire mystery, and left.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heyyyy...you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito’’s eyes shot open, and he saw Kokichi sitting over him. “Ah! You’re finally up, took you long enough.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” He threw Kokichi off him. Then, he examined the area, <em>what the hell.</em> “Where are we!?” He stared at Kokichi, who was laughing from being thrown.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma! Where-“ “Relax. Not anywhere dangerous.” Kokichi cut him off, finishing the last of his laughter. Now they faced each other, Kaito was still waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.. how did you sleep?” Kokichi asked. “Answer my question!” He yelled, patience already being drained. “What’s your favorite color?” “Ouma!” “You dating little miss assassin?” “OUMA!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little shit was laughing again, if he wasn’t feeling weak he’d punch him. “..You gonna torture me? Kill me..? Cause why else would I be here..” He asked. Kokichi’s laughing stopped instantly, it made him shudder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi picked himself up, looked around, then beamed. “Hey, hey! I have this plan in mind.. and i’m pretty sure you’d love to help me with it when you find out the details!” He swayed his head around, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scoffed. “And why the hell would I help you!? The person who put us into this shitty situation, you know a bunch of our friends died cause of you!? For NOTHING!! So don’t act all buddy-buddy with me to get me on your side!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Do you want to know the plan?” Kokichi asked. “JUST LEAVE AL-“ He started coughing blood, <em>shit!</em> Kokichi watched his coughing fit with a blank expression. After it subsided, Kokichi left without another word. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time passed, Kaito wasn’t sure how much though. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was currently putting together a crossbow, Himiko had brought him the pieces earlier. With this, he was going to disable Kokichi. His situation was kind of strange, he thought Kokichi had brought him to wherever they are to torture him. Instead, he’s barely seen him, and gets checked on here and there. Other than that, he hasn’t done anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shuichi visited earlier saying him and the others were gonna bust him out of here. He’s glad they’re doing well after everything. “Yes!” He finished putting the crossbow together, and coincidentally Kokichi walked in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Momota-chan, can we-“ He stopped when the crossbow was pointed at him. Kokichi titled his head to the side. “Oh? What’s this?” A smile grew on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No more waiting. Kaito shot the arrow from the crossbow, and it went into Kokichi’s right arm. He hissed in pain, and then Kaito tackled him. They wrestled for a few minutes.. then both froze as the shutter of the hangar had opened, revealing Maki with an Exisal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi was gonna take control of the Exisal, but was shot in the back with an arrow coated in poison. Strike-9 poison.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stumbled to his knees, and Maki made her way towards him. She pointed the crossbow at him, forcing him to confess everything. He wouldn’t give her what she wanted, so he continued lying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ha, that pissed her off. She shot the final arrow, but Kaito had taken the hit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Kaito!?” She cried. “You..I can’t let you become the blackened..” Kaito muttered. Maki tossed her crossbow to the side. “There’s an antidote, just hang on..!” She left the scene quick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi stared at the arrow in his arm, watching the blood slowly soak his shirt. Then he stared at Kaito, it was time. He closed the shutter, ignoring the look Kaito gave him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maki had made it back with the antidote, and he watched Kaito take it. Striking a punch, he was then able to snatch it. “NO!!” She screamed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drank it, or faked drinking it. Kaito scowled, and Maki had left. Finally, he took out an Electrobomb, activated it, and now his plan was finally set into motion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Momota-chan~” He tossed the antidote to him. Kaito stared at it, then back at him, and drank it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great! Now you’ll cooperate with my plan, right?” He asked. Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Of course no-“ “But you have to. I just saved your life so this is how you’ll repay me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito shook his head. “No. I’m not helping you with shit, you’re the mastermind! You took too many lives so..” He stopped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not the mastermind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not the FUCKING MASTERMIND!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito eyes widened while Kokichi continued yelling. “It was a lie, idiot! I’m gonna die cause your murder girlfriend did this to me! So you’re gonna help me. If I die, SHE becomes the blackened. Just. Just LISTEN TO MY PLAN, so we can end the killing game.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">End the killing game? The game he continuously said was fun? Why would he.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Are you lying again?” Kaito asked. He shouldn’t have asked that.. Kokichi looked like he was gonna strangle him. “Listen to my plan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did. It was insane, he still thought he was lying until he pulled out this huge script. It was filled with lines for Kaito to use during the trial. There were even lines for several different scenarios.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you come up with all of this..?” He asked. “..After Iruma-chan and Gonta died.” Figured. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi bit his lip. “I’m not lying about this, but you can think I am. I don’t care anymore.” He leaned against a wall. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..My life is useless, there’s only one purpose I serve and it’s shitty. So I realized, I can make myself useful. I can use my “life” to end this killing game. To spite the mastermind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Stop being vague. Nothing you said made any sense.” Kaito growled. Kokichi chuckled sadly. “Y’know I thought that too.. when I first heard all of this.” He paused, sucking in the current pain caused from the poison. “I’m an AI. I was created for this killing game, for T-The mastermind’s entertainment.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, you’re definitely lying.” Kaito groaned, he was a liar till the end. “I said you could see it that way, but I stepped through a floorboard a while ago, and right before the trial I was suddenly okay. Do you think a normal person can do something like that? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Also, Kiibo is an AI too. I don’t know what purpose he serves, but he should be all the proof you need to figure out my words are the truth.” Kokichi finished. Now, Kaito could definitely see Kiibo being the AI, but.. not Kokichi. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that injury disappeared, then what about now? Th-“ “Because the mastermind wants me dead.” Kokichi grinned. “Cause I took their game away from them, it makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito didn’t speak again, wanting to figure all of this out. Kokichi shut his eyes. “Well, let me explain this better since there’s no turning back. When I kept thinking about how that injury vanished, the mastermind broke into my room and told me everything. About how i’m an AI, oh yeah apparently the real me died so she created me cause I was “interesting”, and.. my purpose.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito nodded, but he still had a hard time believing all of this. Just one more question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey..why do you suddenly wanna end the killing game? You always went off about how fun it was.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi’s smiled dropped, and now he looked so.. tired. He wasn’t sure if it was the poison weakening him, or.. he was that upset about this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was a lie obviously.” Kokichi muttered, staring at the ground. “What?” Kaito saw tears hit the floor, now Kokichi was staring at him. Tears streaming from his eyes, and a somewhat angry expression. “H-How could a game.. that kills people be fun..? I had to think it was all fun to s-survive, I had to lie to myself..!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You little..” Kaito said. “T-The bastards who created this game to toy with our lives.. and the shits enjoying it..they all.. PISS ME OFF!” He hid his face. “That’s why i’m willing to do whatever it takes to..end this game..!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi never cried. The only time he let himself cry was at that trial.. because it hurt. Other than that, he’d never let himself cry. Because it’s exactly what Tsumugi wanted, but she wasn’t here. She can’t see them. So he cried, and it felt like a portion of the huge weight that sat on his chest vanished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked on his tears, felt his body getting weaker. “We..let’s..hurry..” He said. Kaito nodded, he grabbed the script and they made their way to the hydraulic press.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to take short breaks.. and at one of them he didn’t tell Kaito, so he was alone. There were footsteps, Maki? He looked to where they came from, and froze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsumugi was walking towards him, she spotted him. Then she snickered, fuck her. He was tired of all of this. Slowly, he lifted himself up, and stumbled towards her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Learning your lesson, Ouma? Now you kn-“ He pushed her down, wrapped his hand around her throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.. you’re really going- to kill me..!? Even when you and your organization are against.. murder..” She choked out. “I don’t, I don’t care anymore. I hate you, you’re the reason so many people died. For entertainment, you made Kiibo and I for your sick little game. You think y-you’re so great because you made an annoying as bear to make us all kill each, YOU’RE.. SO GREAT FOR PUTTING US ALL THROUGH THIS HELL!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was trying to speak again, he gripped harder. “T-They can’t come back.. they’re all g-gone because.. of .. you.. so please just.. just.. d-die already.. please. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of his arms was yanked away from her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..a” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O...a..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OUMA!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W..What..” He exhaled sharply. “What the hell were you doing!? I accidentally left you behind, then I found you grabbing onto the floor tightly and muttering things..” Huh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsumugi wasn’t here. He let out a shaky sigh. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood in front of the hydraulic press. That heavy, ugly metal was about to crush him. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma..one more question.” Kaito said. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s the mastermind?” “Can’t say.” Kaito’s eyebrows furrowed. “If I could.. I really would. But I can’t take any risks, okay?” Kokichi said. Kaito nodded. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be.” He took a step closer to the press. “Momota-chan.” “What?” “J-Just one more thing, don’t crush me yet.” He requested, laying himself down under the press. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito crouched down by him. “What is it?” He squinted, a little afraid to close his eyes completely. “I-I think this is all like, a s-simulation or something.. because I’m always thinking about h-how strange the mastermind’s words were.. t-they talked like all this was fake. Especially my existence.. I-I can’t be a robot. The mastermind can do a lot of things, but I d-doubt they can make a robot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito nodded again convincing him to continue. “They t-talked about us so strangely, like characters. And there are just so many things that don’t make s-sense..so many inconsistencies. L-Like Tojo-chan, how can a teenager be the.. Prime Minister..? It just sounds like total bullshit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And for me.. it really connects this theory together. The real me.. died in the real world, and i’m just an AI t-that was placed into this simulation..ah.. you’re probably not understanding a thing i’m saying huh, i-idiot Momota-chan..” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito held back the urge to punch him. “I mean.. some of it I don’t understand, but if it doesn’t make sense then it’s probably true!” He shouted and pumped his fists together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfft..” Kokichi laughed hard, regretting it immediately as his whole body ached. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, if this is a simulation.. then stop acting like you’re never gonna see anyone again!” Kaito said. “Momota-chan. Did you forget that-“ “Why are you believing the mastermind?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked. “Wow..t-that’s probably that s-smartest thing you’ve e-ever said..nishishi.” Kaito held out a fist. “I still hate your guts, but you’re gonna be alive. And when you wake up i’m gonna punch you for being an ass, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the fist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Did he forget. I’m here as an AI because I died in the real world. They’ll never see me again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their fists bumped. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito went back to the controls, the press was coming down. It was so loud, yet so quiet. Watching death slowly approach and not being able to do anything about it sucked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shut his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Amami-chan.. you never learned your talent. I bet it was super cool.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Akamatsu-chan for treating you pretty badly while you were still alive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry.. you never found a reason to live, Hoshi-chan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Tojo-chan for being a brat around you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">..Yonaga-chan..we weren’t really different were we? sorry for not noticing that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Chabashira-chan for.. being a degenerate??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Shinguji-chan for touching your weird gold sword that one time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snickered at the threats Korekiyo made, the press grew louder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, .. Iruma-chan, for killing you. And sorry you’re ugly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Gonta... i’m sorry, but that’s not enough is it. No amount of apologies would ever be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The press came closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Mm.. Sorry you’re annoying, Momota-chan? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">..Harukawa-chan. Sorry.. for revealing your secret.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Louder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Yumeno-chan for.. making fun of you and your magic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sorry, Keeboy. It shouldn’t have been this way, you should’ve been a human like the others so if you die.. you’d still be able to see everyone again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">..Saihara-chan. Sorry you had to meet someone like me. Please, end this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So close. So loud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And Shirogane-chan.. Fuck you. I hope this game finally ends so you can feel the despair you’ve caused to all of us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CRUSH</strong>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 5 is sad for no reason !! </p>
<p>i noticed i didn’t add kokichi saying ,, “at least i wasn’t boring, right?” good , writing this was hard and adding that line would destroy me.</p>
<p>i’m pretty sure this chapter actually turned out longer than the others ! kokichi apologizing to everyone was added last minute ,, so some of the apologies may seem weak, some may hit hard, idk. </p>
<p>there were so many other lines i wanted to add, but i forgot about them, and i couldn’t fit them in anywhere, and then i had to speed things up cause i remembered kokichi’s time is limited ,, kaito’s my least favorite character but it’s kinda fun writing him and kokichi interacting because they are both so annoying !! </p>
<p>for the ending ,, gonna say this, you can believe whatever you want if you know what i mean ,, </p>
<p>i had a fun writing this story , especially this chapter ,, i hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>